


you need someone to make your day

by elainebarrish



Category: Silent Witness (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Getting Together, this is just me being gay fuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-07-11 13:48:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7054297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elainebarrish/pseuds/elainebarrish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"“The kettle’s broken again,” Jack announces, emerging from the small kitchenette sans the cup of coffee he would usually be wielding. You sigh and sit back in your chair, thinking sadly about the cup of tea you had been planning to make once you’d finished typing up your report."</p>
            </blockquote>





	you need someone to make your day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [helenecixous](https://archiveofourown.org/users/helenecixous/gifts).



> THANK U 2 KAMIKAZEQUEER FOR ASKING NIKKI/CLARISSA OR BONNALISE LOVE U BETSY U THE TRU MVP. anyway here it is. prompt was "a broken kettle". approximately three ppl r gna read this I'm stressed. hmu over on the tumble I'm klytemnestras.tumblr.com feel free 2 send me prompts or make me choose thingies. (I have not proofread this)

“The kettle’s broken again,” Jack announces, emerging from the small kitchenette sans the cup of coffee he would usually be wielding. You sigh and sit back in your chair, thinking sadly about the cup of tea you had been planning to make once you’d finished typing up your report.

“You’d think with all of the high-tech equipment we can apparently afford that they’d be able to get us a kettle that lasted longer than about two days,” you complain, unreasonably annoyed that you couldn’t have your 10am cup of tea.

“Did I hear that the kettle’s broken again?” Clarissa pauses in the doorway, and your first thought is that she looks excellent today, as always, and you’re glad that Jack takes over with responding.

“Yep. I swear it’s the fourth time this month.”

“Don’t exaggerate,” Clarissa scolds, and you smile. “Well whenever one of you two gets too desperate and go on a Starbucks run, I’d appreciate a green tea.”

“You can’t get green tea from Starbucks, the whole point is supposed to be that you get something fun,” Jack complains, and you both roll your eyes, sharing a smile.

“I can order whatever I want from Starbucks, I think you’ll find, but fine, as you’ll be paying, a chai tea would be much appreciated, thank you.” She disappears into the lab and you’re still smiling, staring after her, ignoring how Jack looks rather put out.

“Why do you always look so pleased whenever she sasses me you should be on my team?”

“Because she’s always right.” He’s still pouting as you return to your report, and you can’t help how your smile lingers.

It’s you that finally gives up and grabs your coat, and you invite Clarissa on a jaunt to the nearest Starbucks, which is admittedly only a two minute walk from the centre. Jack asks for a disgusting sounding confection of whipped cream and sugar, and you scold him for his sugar intake while he just smiles and shakes his head.

Clarissa gets her green tea, because you end up paying and unlike Jack you don’t see the point of making everyone consume four gallons of sugar (although you have to admit that you put a lot of sugar in your coffee, ignoring Clarissa as she rolls her eyes and mutters something about your health). You both make your way back, armed with the hot beverages you were cheated out of earlier, and Jack eyes you slightly suspiciously as you hand him his bright pink drink, ignoring your look of disgust as he licks some of the cream off of the top.

“That better not be green tea,” he says, eyeballing Clarissa’s cup.

“I paid, you don’t get an opinion,” you interrupt, and he looks exasperated.

“I can’t believe you’re defending her boring drink choices.”

“You’re the one that said I’m “on her team” earlier.”

“On my team? Really?” She asks with a smirk, and you damn your pale face for the blush that rises in response to the look that she gives you.

Jack glances between you, and you don’t like the look on his face as he sticks the straw in his mouth.

“His words, not mine,” you try to say lightly, and her eyebrow just creeps higher, the smirk growing. That look is something you want to memorise, the teasing tone of her voice something that you always enjoy, but you also feel like she sees right through you, like she can tell that you’ve been trying to maintain a professional distance for months, that you spend half the time gazing through the glass doors into the lab, watching her work, that you still accepts dates with the men that you meet because you’re trying to get over it. Falling for a co-worker doesn’t work out, you learnt that the hard way, and you’re trying to avoid making the same mistake once again (you try not to think about how you’re probably too late).

“You’re both always ganging up on me,” he complains, but he looks much less upset now, and you know that as soon as Clarissa’s disappeared back into the lab he’ll pounce, and probably tease the shit out of you.

“That’s because I like her more than you,” you say without thinking, and they both look so pleased with that response (hopefully for different reasons) that you want to throttle them.

“Hmm, I suppose I like you more than Jack too,” she paused. “You’re prettier than him, at least.” She’s still smirking as she glides away, while Jack looks hurt until her back is turned, and then an evil grin crosses his face.

“So, you’ve got the hots for Clarissa, huh?”

You take a sip of your coffee and wish that your face would go back to it’s usual colour. “I don’t know what you’re talking about,” you respond, sitting down at your desk with what you hope is an air of cool detachment, but you know that he’s not going to drop it.

“Is that why you keep on going on dates with guys that you don’t like? Because you’re all Woe Is Me about fancying her?”

“Jack, stop, you’re wrong.”

“I am not, that was a Tension Filled Look, right there.” You hate that you can hear the capital letters in the way that he says it, and you’re also annoyed at the way your heart skips a bit at the confirmation that he saw it too, that it hadn’t just been wishful thinking. You don’t say anything, half-hoping he’ll stop, but half-hoping that he’ll keep talking. “I think you should go for it, actually.” You can’t take him seriously with that pink mess in his hand, but you want to believe him. “She had a girlfriend when I first met her, if you’re worried that she doesn’t swing that way.”

“Stop messing around,” you’re trying so hard not to get your hopes up, but he continues.

“And she called you pretty, I mean I would take that as an invitation to dinner.”

“Yes, well, we’re not all as self-assured of our luck with women as you are, even if your belief is unfounded.”

“Ooooh, that was mean, don’t take your frustration out on me.”

You shake your head and turn back to your monitor. A few minutes later he pipes up with” but seriously you should ask her out.” And you just roll your eyes and continue attempting to work.

A few days later and you’re on another case, another one where Jack drags you out to take care of much of the legwork that you’re pretty sure should be done by the DI in charge of the investigation. By the time you make it back to the Lyell Centre it’s dark, and you go to the kettle immediately, you fill it up and flick the switch and nothing happens. You attempt several times more, flicking it up and down until you end up standing with your hands braced on the counter and your head hanging down. It’s been a hard few days. You don’t notice Clarissa come into the room until she carefully puts a hand on your back, very very lightly, and you jump but then realise who it is and you involuntarily sway back into the touch.

“It’s not plugged in,” she says quietly, and you laugh, shaking your head, looking up to discover that she is, in fact, correct.

“Thank you,” your voice is equally quiet, and you’re pretty sure the two of you are the only ones there. She takes her hand away as you move to plug it in, and when it starts to boil you almost cheer, even as you wish she’d touch you again.

“I would mock you for that but you look as though you haven’t been having a particularly great time.”

“You know Jack and I, always getting involved where we shouldn’t.” You smile, but it’s tight, and you’re just so tired. “Tea?”

“Green, please.” She smiles as you slowly find the teabags and another mug, knowing that the kettle will take approximately three years to boil. She watches you with slight worry on her face, and you hope that you don’t look too exhausted (you know full well that you do).

“Are you okay?” she asks, and her voice is still soft, even over the obnoxiously loud noise of the kettle.

“Yes, I just,” you pause, lean back against the counter. “I could do with something good happening today.”

“I’m not sure it’s quite the time, but I’m also sure you’ve been asked on dates literally over dead bodies before, so how about we go for a drink once we’ve finished up here?”

You’re grinning as you nod enthusiastically. “I would definitely like that. That’s a much better thing than I was expecting to come out of today.”

She smiles back and you’re warmed by the sight, and the two of you take your tea into the lab, you perching on one of the chairs to watch her finish up for the night. Once she’s done she comes to a stop next to you, and you’re sure it’s closer than she usually would, and she’s still smiling, she had been as she worked the entire time.

“What are you looking at?”

“Well, you see, I have this colleague I have a massive crush on, and she just asked me out for a drink and I’m luxuriating in the moment a little.” You know you’re grinning stupidly, that this is maybe too strong for before a first date, but she raises an eyebrow and smirks at you, like she’s not surprised.

“Oh really? Because you know I just happen to fancy one of my colleagues too, and I do hope it’s not the same one.”

You know the look on your face is stupid and completely besotted, but the way she’s looking at you isn’t much better, although it is potentially a little smug, like she’d won a bet with herself. “Hmm, I don’t know, she’s very attractive, has dark hair, excellent taste in clothes?”

“That does sound familiar,” she’s smiling and you’re leaning forwards so far you’re almost falling out of your chair, and she comes a little closer, still smiling, and both of you are leaning forwards. You know this is the moment before you kiss her for the first time, and that knowledge makes you giddy, makes your stomach flip and your chest tight, and you feel like the protagonist in one of those terrible vampire Young Adult novels that you used to read on your kindle so no one could see what it was.

It’s a first kiss, and it comes with the awkwardness, especially as you’re both still smiling, but she puts her hand on the back of your neck and pulls, just a little, and you melt, admittedly almost actually falling off of your chair, and when you part she somehow looks even more smug, so you roll your eyes but you’re grinning all over again.


End file.
